Y-Tiger's pictures
All of Y-Tiger's pictures -working on- All sonic Fanart Shadowinagirlclothesowo.jpg Exe Sonic.jpg AmyXBlaze 2 chibi.jpg Sonic X Tails 1.jpg Shadow X Mephiles 1.jpg Sonic X Shadow 1.jpg Comic cover.jpg Comic Sonadow 1.jpg|Comic 1 Comic Sonadow 2.jpg|Comic 2 Comic Sonadow 3.jpg Comic Sonadow 4.jpg Comic Sonadow 5.jpg Mephiles X Sliver 1.jpg AmyX Blaze 1.jpg Knuckles -Did she say 'Red Mutt'.png InsaneAmyRose-HideandSeek- zpsc349cde5.jpg|InSaNe Amy Rose Sonadow (Exe style).png|MAHAHA *cough cough* Sorry about that, Sonadow/Sonic.Exe X Shadow.Exe :3 SonicExe.png|Sonic.Exe! Art 2 by Lavonna.jpg|Sonic The Werehog -photoshop version- SonicEXE and Tails doll 1.jpg|Sonic.EXE and Tails doll! All my other arts for sonic! Merry Christmas -Judas-.jpg Merry Christmas -Tyson-.jpg Merry Christmas -Kyros-.jpg TigerXBaineXLuna.jpg Merry Christmas -from most of the females.jpg Daniel X Blast 3.jpg Alternate Baine X Alternate Tiger.jpg Tiger X Baine 2.jpg Tiger X Baine 1 -color-.jpg Ester the Foxwolf.jpg Merry Christmas -Luna and maybe Xenia-.jpg Tiger The Foxwolf 2.jpg Tiger The Foxwolf 3.jpg Tiger THe foxwolf 4 color.jpg Tiger in a swimsuit =D Colored.JPG Sexy Tiger.jpg Ben -in a dress- and Scythe -old look-.jpg Neoninadress.jpg Doomy in a Dress =D.jpg Scythe X Doom.jpg Sylvana the ghost.jpg Ribbon The Cat 1.jpg Cabi 1.jpg Cabi and Tails Doll.jpg Cabi 2.jpg Cabi the fox.jpg Cabi =D.jpg Shinda -dancing My ding ding dong- 1.png M-I-A.png Venus' new appearances.jpg Violah Kaht 1.png The little ghost girl..jpg Doom the Greek wolf.jpg|Doom's new appearances. Older Aidan and Doom.jpg|Older Aidan and Doom -Photo together- Older Aidan and Doom 2.jpg|Older Aidan and Doom -sleepover?- New character.jpg The Demon cat baby.jpg HybidHedgehog-Drgaon-lynx.png Experment045Dragon-Devil-BloodAngel-BanSidhe.jpg MardiaColdstormsnewspirit.jpg MoonstoneTheMoonFox.jpg Magius2.jpg AceS-1.jpg FlameSoulThePokemonTrainerSoniccharacter.jpg Mariathehedgehog-Betterdrawingofher-.jpg DrawingofIceFox.jpg DrawingofHoly.jpg Olddrawing-w-.jpg Rin the Hedgebat.jpg DarkLovethehedgehog.jpg SenTheRabbit.jpg RANDOM0009.jpg RANDOM0007.jpg RANDOM0006.jpg YingThefox.jpg Beta 3.jpg A hedgehog and his pet -colored-.jpg Red Daniel -color-.jpg Purple Daniel -color-.jpg Light blue Daniel -color-.jpg Daniel drawing.jpg Nisih icon.png New male character -half demon-.jpg Nisih the half-demon (Good and insaneity).png Cover for book 1 Luigi, Borka & Julie -Shards hunting-.jpg Julie The Lynx.png Somnus X Medlina.jpg Life and shadow energy forms of Lucy -color-.png Lucy's new appearance -color-.jpg Headless Hedgehog 2.jpg Headless Hedgehog 1.jpg RuzaTheCat.png Ruza and Fire Arm.jpg Ruza and Fire Arm 2.jpg Fire Arm X Ruza.png Fire Arm plushie and Ruza.png Ogama - Scythe in Manage style.jpg Ogama 1.png Drawing of Eta 1.jpg Eta -They are too jealous of me-.jpg Davien X Icrilic one a Flash card.jpg Davien X Icrilic -Sleeping-.jpg Cleaning time -Davien X Icrilic -.jpg Davien X Icrilic.jpg All my other kind of Art A pokemon picture from the Pokemon comic.jpg|One of my pokemon fancharacer's mother. Ragnork and Midna.png Akane Honda 1.jpg Mars.jpg Lucy X Y-Tiger Furry.jpg|An old picture of Lucy X Y-Tiger (Furry style, my girlfriend and me) Chappino and his parents.jpg Capphino The Cat -Slenderman style-.jpg Sakura Tiger.png Staff -lucy-.jpg Capphino the 'traitor'.jpg Insane Cappichinio 2.jpg My need cat character.jpg Creepycat3.jpg|Isbeal The Crazy cat (Test Subject) Cute insane cat.png Carl the creeper 2.jpg Carl the Creeper.jpg New Male Cat Character -Maybe-.jpg Y-Tiger blinking test 2.gif Telechan color.png HeartBreaker.jpg HeartBreaker again.jpg HeartBreaker 1.jpg HeartBreaker 3.jpg -HeartBreaker- In the storm.jpg Pumpkaboo.png|Pokemon:Gen 6- Pumpkaboo♥ Phantump.png|Pokemon: Gen6 - Phantump! Radium and Uranium -Radioactive Love-.jpg Crazy killing cat -finished-.png Bases Kaede in a swim suit.png Sassy's is caputer.png Baine (Base was used).png Sexy Shinda.jpg Shinda The Wolverine.png Isean Sine -based used- 2.png|Isean -with guns- Isean Sine -Based used-.jpg|Isean Sine -Full body- Josh X Sara -Joke character couple.png Josh X Sara -Joke Character Couple 2.png Josh The Hedgehog -Joke character- 1.png Josh and Sara -Joke characters- 1.png Medlina the Pet slave.png Pet slave.jpg Pet slave 2.png Eniab the Hedgehog -Anit-.JPG|Eniab's appearance/clothing time Baine the Hedgehog -base- 2.jpg Based used - Baine the Hedgehog as a cheerleader.png|Baine as a cheerleader XD looks shock right now Y-Tiger as a wolf running Test 2.gif Y-Tiger doing a hand stand.png Y-Tiger as a wolfie.png Telechan X Someone else.png Darklove again.png Female Telechan.png|Female version of Telechan -^^-; Icrilic x Davien -Base-.png Eta and Rage 1.png Hazel & Eta again.png Eta and Hazel -Base-.png Eta uses Charm -Base-.png Naughty outfit Eta 2.png Naughty Eta 1.png Eta outfit 1.png Verna x Amy Rose - The Weremink and her teasure -.png Naptime -Aaron and whoever -.png Narkisse 1.png Sereno the Demon-Angel.png Kukla alive and death.png Pictures I like! (from other artists XD) YURI__HOTHEART_by_GaruGiroSonicShadow.jpg|Amy X Blaze 1 -Amy-x-Blaze-amyxblaze-20808988-750-862.jpg AMY and BLAZE by GaruGiroSonicShadow.jpg 665194 1300389340497 full.jpg Princess amy by GaruGiroSonicShadow.jpg Blaze x amy getting caught by smsskullleader-d3iv9ip.jpg Blaze x amy by smsskullleader-d33d954.jpg Another blaze x amy sketch by smsskullleader-d3gu3av.jpg Yuri-sonic-yuri-22292949-640-685.jpg Sonic Friends by AmyRose972.jpg Shadow and amy by xxblackrabbit-d5k5417.png Amy x shadow by nancher-d6bo7hx.jpg Enderman-girl-and-Creeper-girl-Minecraft-minecraft-33546540-600-800.jpg|Yay -w- Minecraft-Creeper-Girl-Cupa-Kittys-minecraft-32954333-811-1081.jpg Category:Eichi Category:Yuri Category:Yoai Category:Straight Couples Category:Baine's belongings